legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Heckyl
Heckyl is a villain turned hero from Power Rangers Dino Charge and Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. He is portrayed by Ryan Carter. Heckyl is an alien and dangerous space outlaw, captured by Sledge quite sometime ago, who was once good until he was exposed to the Dark Energem's evil. According to Wrench, after being tainted, Heckyl had laid to waste and destroyed countless galaxies. He is proven to be a serious threat, even to Sledge himself, to the point where Sledge keeps him in solitary confinment. He is also known to have had a twin-personality. After Sledge's defeat, Heckyl takes control of his minions and prisoners until the arrival of Sledge's employer, Lord Arcanon, who takes Heckyl back into solitary confinment. After seeing the Dark Energem, he remembers his past, including the destruction of his homeworld, Sentai 6, in which Arcanon was responsible for to get the Dark Energem. After this, he and Snide were seperated. As a result, Snide joined Arcanon's side. After being seperated, Heckyl made it his mission to reform his ways and rebuild his homeworld. At the end of Dino Super Charge, Heckyl was made a fellow Guardian by Keeper, and he and Zenowing went back in time to stop Arcanon from stealing the Dark Energem and destroying Sentai 6. In the comics, Heckyl becomes the Dino Charge Dark Ranger. Ranger Forms Dark Ranger.png|Dark Ranger Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Heckyl will appear in Season 9 as the hidden main antagonist. He was released by Yellow Diamond as she planned to use him to destroy the Order of the Just. However, due to her denial of the deal he tried to make with her, Heckyl destroys her and continues to plan to destroy the Order on his own accord. He then allies himself with Derrick "Freeze" McCracken and his friends(as a ploy), and helps set up for Freeze and Sunset Shimmer's wedding. Seeing as a chance to futher the trust of the heroes, Heckyl save Princess Flurry Heart from the space pirate Divatox, and was thus selected into the Order, without the heroes knowing what he's really planning. Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Heckyl is the main antagonist of Season 10. He, along with his other half Snide, gains control of Hargrove's Faction and ship, as well as revives Yellow Diamond's Pearl to be his informant and adviser. He then gains a job at the Dino Bite Cafe to further his ploy. All the while, he discovers Agent Michigan's fear of Sirens, as he nearly lost his friends. Therefor, Heckyl sets course to Equestria, opens a massive portal and unleashes numerous Sirens, but before he did, he had Iceage capture the Rangers (Dino Charge Rangers minus Tyler, Koda, and Prince Phillip, Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, and Kendrix Morgan), Mane 7, and Freeze. After reverting from Snide, fearing that his identity could be compromised, Heckyl ran off and returned to the ship. He then sends Felix to retreave the Temporal Distortion enhancement and turn it over to him. However, this failed. Before Heckyl could destroy Felix, Master Cyclonis suggested that Felix be used for bait for her plan. However, when Heckyl was meeting with Cyclonis and Felix, Sunset was spying on him and watched him become Snide. This lead to him being confronted by the heroes. He still plans on destroying the Order of the Just, despite his initial plan ultimately failing. He later enlists the help of other villains such as Master Cyclonis, Felix, Vilgax, and even resurrecting former UNSC Oversight Subcommittee Chairman Malcolm Hargrove. He, along with Snide, is currently cryogenically frozen after former villain General Lavernius Dayton came to the heroes' aid. Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Heckyl, as Snide, breaks out of containment and makes his ways to one of the UNSC Infinity's hangars. Once he transforms back, he steals a Pelican and makes his escape. However, he was captured again, this time by Lord Arcanon, and was locked away onboard the Staff of Charon. However, after he and Snide split, Heckyl somehow escaped the ship before it went into space and proceeded to reform by helping the heroes defeat Ragyo Kiryuin after she began attacking Ponyville with the Primordial Life Fiber. After Ragyo escaped into space, Princess Luna allowed Heckyl to go with Freeze, Reyes, and the rest of the E-9s and chase after her as he reveals that Ragyo has Princess Celestia captive. Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Heckyl appears as one of the main heroes. He accompanies the E-9s and the crew of the UNSA Retribution under the orders of Princess Luna and Nick Reyes. Great New Empire TBA Allies and enemies Allies: Dino Charge Rangers, Thorax, Nick Reyes, Rei Hououmaru, Nora Salter, Usef Omar, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Admiral Raines, Great New Empire Enemies: Dino Charge Rangers (Formerly), Keeper (Formerly), Snide, Sledge, Derrick "Freeze" McCracken (Formerly), Sunset Shimmer (Formerly), Order of the Just (Formerly), Brotherhood of Steel (Formerly), Knights of the Just (Formerly), UNSC (Formerly), Adagio Dazzle (Formerly), Aria Blaze (Formerly), Sonata Dusk (Formerly), Yellow Diamond, Salem (RWBY), Kylo Ren, Singe, Lord Arcanon, Fury, Poisandra, Curio, Wrench, Doomwing, Cinder Fall, Queen Chrysalis, Ragyo Kiryuin, Nui Harime, Rabia and the Umbrum, Salen Kotch and the Settlement Defense Front, Akeel Min Riah, Gallery Enter Heckyl.jpg|What's he doing? Heckyl HD.png|"I think you should reconsider." Heckyl talking to Kendall.jpg PRDC19-1013.jpg Ca35QVQUEAAfUuQ.jpg Heckyl applies for a job.jpg|Wait... Is he trolling someone? ML15498.jpg вывмамаым.jpg tumblr_nz25i6bLkI1qhusrfo1_500.png Heckyl Inside the Base.jpg Heckyl Forgive and Forget.jpg Sledges-Spaceship-Interior.jpg PRDC27-1003.jpg 567813.jpg|In oni-demon-form Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Power Rangers universe Category:Non Humans Category:Aliens Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Loose Cannons Category:Members of the Anti-Order Movement Category:Enemies of the Brotherhood of Steel Category:Enemies of the Homeworld Gems Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Jacket Wearers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Enemies of Black Ops Category:Enemies of The X Team Category:Power Hungry Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 9 Category:Knights of the Just Villains Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Main Villains Category:Great New Empire Category:Fire Rebellion Main Villains Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Imprisoned character Category:Tragic Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Reformed Main Villains Category:Guardians Category:Knights of the Galaxy Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Order of the Forgiven Members Category:Legendary Heroes of the Fire Rebellion story Category:Tokusatsu Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Blue Power Rangers Category:Multi-Universal United Republic Category:PR 0